


Sugar & spice it really was not nice

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Pure Fun, it is his fault, zack started a prank war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Zack makes the mistake of not only crashing but trashing Kim and Trini's first date, the two don't take that lightly. They exact their revenge together and Zack is going to feel their wrathtrimberly fluff, and humor really bad summary





	Sugar & spice it really was not nice

It was Zack’s fault not theirs, he had taken the prank war that had started between the rangers to far, he deserved to get his due. He had planted a stink bomb in Trini’s car, well it was not her car but it was her families. Kim and Trini had both come back to the car and as Trini had pulled into the Hart’s drive way it went off, half way through Kim and Trini’s goodby kiss. The stink bomb would have been enough to convince Trini to get revenge on Zack, but the fact that the car still smelled of it even days after had ensured that he was going to pay hell for it. 

When it had gone off Trini and Kim had come running out of the car stumbling onto the lawn, gaging from the smell. The commotion caused both of Kim’s parents to come out of the house, it was not a good way to meet the parents, they were not very thrilled to meet Kim’s new girlfriend who had just gotten blasted by a stink bomb. Kim had been ushered inside soon after, needing to wash the smell off of her, Trini had gotten a disapproving glare and had left in the extremely smelly car. 

It had led them to a full out war with Zack, he did not know he was about to go to war yet, but he would soon enough. They had a few different plans for revenge but they had decided finally that they would do something similar, ruin a date for him. He was going to get a taste of their revenge.

“Kim, babe, we need to go and soon,” Trini was sitting in the booth next to her, they may or may not have been planning what was likely one of the best revenge plans ever. Or at least that is what Kim had said it was going to be. 

“Just one more minute,” Kim was glaring over at Zack who was on a date just a few table’s away. They were going to get back at Zack for ruining their first date, he had managed to play a prank on them in the middle of one of the exclusive restaurants in the city. 

“This is just recon, we can’t stay long or he will see us.” Trini pulled Kim back in the booth some, as Zack’s date turned their head. “We need to go now, we can get back at him later, now that we officially know he is on a date.” 

“Ok, back to the car then?” Kim tilted her head in the direction of the door. 

“Sounds good, make sure not to get spotted on your way out,” Trini was already getting out of her chair, they had specifically dressed out of their normal color scheme, so that they would not be as obvious to anyone who did spot them. 

“We both know I am the sneaky one, in this relationship.” Kim quickly caught up with Trini, matching the shorter girl step for step. 

“No you are not,” Trini’s voice was light and she was smiling in that way that made Kim’s heart flutter at the sight. She loved being the cause of Trini’s smile, and her laugh, it made her heart skip a beat, it made her want to shout it to the world. 

The two of them were holding in laughter, as the ran out the door of the restaurant, Kim’s heart was pounding in her chest in the best way. She reached over and intertwined her fingers with Trini’s, Trini got ahead of her and pulled her towards the car. Kim pushed Trini back against the Car door quickly, and leaned in for a chaste kiss. Their lips met for what seemed like minutes but was only seconds. Pulling away Kim smiled at Trini, she moved over to the side and opened up the car door. Trini circled around the Car and slipped into the driver's side, as Kim took shotgun, they were going to have to wait for a while before they could do anything.

Trini may have come up with the plan but she certainly was not happy with all of the waiting that the plan required. The last thing she was, was a patient person, anyone who spent more than an hour with her knew that. It was one of the things she was working on, especially after the incident at the amusement park, she had managed to accidentally break a whole game booth. It was certainly not one of her proudest moments, she had been attempting to impress Kim, it did not work out the way she wanted it to. In the end the both of them had ended up running away from a yelling carnie. She was pretty sure that the next year she was not going ot be allowed into the fair. 

She was going to keep her cool though, and be patient it was going to be worth it, they were going to get Zack as he was taking the girl home, they had two bags of pure sugar, the kind you would buy at a candy store in the back one was pink the other yellow, they knew he hated sand, and the closest thing they could think of was covering him in sugar. Kim had a bucket of water she planned on pouring on him after, it may be over kill but it was their plan, after all he had hit them right before they had been able to kiss. That had been his biggest mistake, if he had been just a few minutes later they would not be near as mad as they found themselves being at the moment.

It took a good twenty minutes for Zack and his date to come out of the restaurant, they were smiling and laughing. It was all working out according to plan, there was no doubt in Kim’s mind that they were going to get the pay back they so deserved. Zack had no way of knowing they were coming for him, all of the previous pranks had been done just with in the ship, or at school. Both of them knew that Zack was the one to first bring the pranks out of the containment of the ship and school, they were just bringing it back around to him.The two were completely unaware of the two people in the car across the parking lot who were about to get their payback. 

“You get the bucket I get the sugar,” Trini reached into the back seat grabbing the two bags, and rushing out of the car, Kim was behind her moving slower due to the bucket of water she was carefully carrying. 

“Trini, we have to move quicker they are about to get in the car,” Kim whispered, she used her abilities to move herself forward quicker, they had no time to lose.

It was going to be close, if Zack was able to close the car door and get in before they reached him then the two would have to get back to the car and follow after them to complete the prank when Zack went to drop his date off. They had thought of doing it in front of the girl’s house but they figured they would not bring her into this, after all she was not really the target of the prank, it was Zack. They both hurried behind cars as they made their way closer and closer towards their prey. Trini turned the corner of the last car between them and Zack, she had a wicked smile on her face as she entered his line of sight. The utter shock and then fear that crossed Zack’s face after was worth the wait and the planning. 

She was taking up Zack and his date’s attention as Kim came up from the opposite direction. In one swift motion Trini ripped open both bags of sugar, and jumped up to Zack’s height to dump them both on his head, with sugar covering him he lunged forward at Trini. Before he could reach her though she was running in the opposite direction back towards their car. She knew that Kim would be good on her own, they had talked about it beforehand, she would run and make them think she was alone, then Kim would come in and drench both of them before they knew what was happening. 

Stopping at the car she heard the sound of the bucket being dumped on the two, and the surprised shouting that came with it, there was no doubt in her mind that people inside had taken notice of the incident, or at least the racket that was going on outside. It was a few minutes before she heard Kim’s footsteps approaching, it should not have taken her so long to get back, so when Kim rounded the corner, Trini was waiting to see Kim covered in sugar or something else. What she saw instead was a smiling Kim without a hint of sugar on her, or water. 

“What took you so long?” Trini was not mad but certainly confused, it should not have taken more than a minute for Kim to return to the car, but Kim had used about five to get back. Kim was a quick person anyways, so it was especially odd for her to take longer than Trini to do something.

“Oh I went and kissed his date before I left.” Kim said opening the car door to get in, she paused though not wanting to cut off Trini by getting in.

“YOU DID WHAT NOW?” There was utter surprise and a bit of hurt written on Trini’s face.   
“I’m joking I promise, I just explained to her the situation while Zack tried to get the car open, he cept dropping the keys” Kim leaned over and gave Trini a kiss on the cheek. 

“You explained to her, doesn’t that take away from the prank?” Trini was leaning on the car, with one eyebrow arched. It was not part of the plan to speak to Zack’s date at all, much less explain what was going on to her. 

“No not once he is covered in sticky sugar, I figured it would be better if we weren’t jack asses to her atleast.” Kim went ahead and got into the car, she motioned for Trini to go around the other side and get in. Triini should have known that Kim would not allow Zack’s date to not know what was going on, after all it was a chance to embrace him. 

“Ok, that makes since babe.” Trini turned on her heel and walked to the other side of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT


End file.
